gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Mikey Klebbitz
__TOC__ This is Phil B, 'leave a message.' *Archive 1 */Archive 2/ */Archive 3/ */Archive 4/ */Archive 5/ */Archive 6/ */Archive 7/ */Archive 8/ */Archive 9/ */Archive 10/ */Archive 11/ RE: Thanks :D -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 05:31, September 5, 2013 (UTC) PS Archive your talk page. :P -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 05:31, September 5, 2013 (UTC) :If you want, I can archive it for you. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 10:27, September 5, 2013 (UTC) ::OK, I'll do it a minute or so. ::Eh, there isn't much to help; I simply organize the categories, 'cos having 'Characters in GTA3, Protagonists, Males, Characters in GTA Online' is kinda messy. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 10:42, September 5, 2013 (UTC) RE:RE: How is my new name? :) AK-28 (Talk ★ ) 19:43, September 5, 2013 (UTC) Hey Hey Mikey, could you add this pic to the Michael De Santa page's gallery. I found it at IGN and I think it's pretty neat because he has un unshaven beard!!! Boomer8 (talk) 05:29, September 11, 2013 (UTC) :It's on Rockstar's page aswell, don't add images that have watermarks of other sites, and respect the policy.Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:The Tom|Tom Talk 10:35, October 26, 2013 (UTC) :I know you were. But if a user is a blatant vandal who has clearly no intention of constructive edits, then it's just revert, block, ignore. :I completed it a while ago, and after another few days I just stopped playing. There isn't enough to do really. The Epsilon missions are horrible, you can get a decent reward in the end - depending on your actions in the last mission - but the missions are so tedious. How many vehicles have you managed to find so far? Tom Talk 10:49, October 26, 2013 (UTC) :: I found the Tornado in East Vinewood, outside a garage at the end of the street which the Chinese Theater is on - I think. On this image it was at the east end of the street which has Vinewood written on it. ::I finished all of that. There isn't anything like gang wars/drug wars - they meant that there was always something to do because they were endless. The closest thing V has is property management which is appalling. Tom Talk 11:10, October 26, 2013 (UTC) :::Let me know if you find the Tornado in that location. I've seen it there a few times. :::I'll be starting Online next week I think, hopefully it'll work for me this time. Tom Talk 11:19, October 26, 2013 (UTC) ---- ::::Speaking of Epsilon, I finally did that desert running mission. Dumbest.Thing. Evah! -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 11:33, October 26, 2013 (UTC) :::::Yeah. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 11:40, October 26, 2013 (UTC) ::::5 miles, not 50... :P -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 17:03, October 26, 2013 (UTC) ::Yep, and I've already did pages for both Beach Bum and GTA$ Stimulus Package. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 18:26, October 26, 2013 (UTC) :::Just be careful; most players are not friendly and NPCs can place a bounty on your head should you steal their vehicles. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 18:56, October 26, 2013 (UTC) CNB Hey Cesar. Could you vote on the Community Notice Board please. VaultBoy Tom (Talk | ) 14:10, October 28, 2013 (UTC) : Hail Cesar! Sorry, couldn't resist haha. Just so close to the Roman title :P. Enigma24 (talk) 03:00, October 29, 2013 (UTC) ::You're not the first, anyways. It's OK. :) ::Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 17:26, October 29, 2013 (UTC) ::Just so close to Ceaser :P. Pronounced differently I know but still, better than my boring name. Enigma24 (talk) 20:23, November 3, 2013 (UTC) :::Which is...? :::Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 17:29, November 4, 2013 (UTC) :::William, one of those ordinary English names. There seem to be a lot of people with that name. I suppose I could use the Spanish version, Guillermo, if I wanted to be different for awhile haha. I am El Guillermo Grande, here me roar! :PEnigma24 (talk) 19:14, November 4, 2013 (UTC) ::::Or, in Portuguese, Guilherme. Guilherme, o Grande. ::::Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 17:38, November 5, 2013 (UTC) ::::Interesting that Portugese is similar to Spanish but still quite different. Mexican is the same, they use a differing form of the same language 'el' instead of 'la'. Enigma24 (talk) 00:24, November 13, 2013 (UTC) :::::Good to see a non-Portuguese person who knows Portugal isn't a province of Spain... (: :::::Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 19:51, November 14, 2013 (UTC) :::::Yep, it's just like how some people think New Zealand is part of Australia. It really annoys us New Zealanders, we don't like being lumped with those Aussies. I've always backed Portugal to be honest, I always support the smaller countries over the big ones. Probably because I come from a small country myself. Enigma24 (talk) 20:30, November 14, 2013 (UTC) ::::::I'm glad to hear that, Guilherme. I see you can relate to being confused with the nearest country, who happens to be way bigger than yours. ::::::Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 19:26, November 15, 2013 (UTC) ::::::I sure can, New Zealand and Australia have had a strong rivalry for years just like Portugal and Spain. The Australians always act so superior, just because their country just happens to be a lot larger and more wealthy. Plus we were actually an Australian territory originally before the formation of the New Zealand government and independence. So maybe thats why the rivalry continues. They just can't stand that we're doing better on our own :P. (New Zealand was originally administered as part of Australia, less work for the British I guess. But we separated into our own country). Enigma24 (talk) 07:04, November 17, 2013 (UTC) :::::::Portugal was at first a county, but after a lot of battles, we showed the Spaniards we weren't kidding around. And our country is quite small, compared to Spain, so you can see what it meant for us winning most of the battles we fought against them. :::::::Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 10:50, November 17, 2013 (UTC) :::::::New Zealand was essentially the same thing, part of Australia's state of Queensland, but we always mostly did our own thing and organized ourselves. So it was more of a connection on paper. Aussies couldn't really govern Kiwis, so naturally we formed our own government and gave the Aussies the boot. They've never gotten over it. For us it happened as a peaceful version of Portugal's indepedence, New Zealand pretty much said "Thanks for the help getting started Australia but we're going our own way now. Thanks for the memories'. But we had Britain's support so those Aussies just had to take it and watch us form our own nation. Enigma24 (talk) 21:59, November 18, 2013 (UTC) Cutscenes from GTA III Hi, I'm CSGF1995 and I recorded all cutscenes from GTA III including credits, if you want, you can use them for this Wiki. Here's list of videos: 1) Game Intro: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-deVu-0EqLU 2) Luigi missions: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y_tru8hPPT0 3) Joey missions: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rgSE66AdA94 4) Toni Cipriani missions (part 1): http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lhsfxemTcCU 5) Salvatore Leone missions (part 1): http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uP-MvgUHfK0 6) Toni Cipriani missions (part 2): http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i5MkhZvYhkg 7) Salvatore Leone missions (part 2): http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nFG0g4Ptn0g 8) 8-Ball missions: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sVNIIJwnD0U 9) Salvatore Leone missions (part 3): http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y1Dvpb6Xc7M 10) Asuka missions (part 1): http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A0H8Bl1BqcM 11) Kenji Kasen missions: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2pue0zyNGX4 12) Ray missions (part 1): http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v_QuQ3oSong 13) Donald Love missions: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2cbauttEW04 14) Ray missions (part 2): http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ea1JzQNUALE 15) Asuka missions (part 2): http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l34kdy4lKlg 16) Finale and Credits: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v8BJnqHXQSU : OK, thanks News Team Hey Mikey. The News Team has been formed. You report it on Sundays, I do Mondays, and Thomas0802 has Thursdays. Look on my blogs for a layout. VaultBoy Tom (Talk | ) 20:11, November 11, 2013 (UTC) Do you have Xbox Live? Also, I will be gone in an hour. VaultBoy Tom (Talk | ) 19:31, November 12, 2013 (UTC) Hey dude. When you do the news tomorrow, add this template at the start of the blog. Thanks, VaultBoy Tom (Talk | ) 09:44, November 16, 2013 (UTC) News It's your day for the news. Remember to use the Template:News Team at the top. :) VaultBoy Tom (Talk | ) 10:58, November 17, 2013 (UTC) 2014 I told you Piturca is an idiot! We lost the qualification to a modest team of Greece! And he won't even be fired, because the federation would have to pay him 1,5m euros! Good luck to Portugal, Ronaldo was brilliant last night. Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 [talk:Dodo8|''INVITE''' Today, a new subsidiary Wiki of the GTA Wiki has been created. The new, hereafter extravagant [http://gta-songs.wikia.com/wiki/GTA_Songs_Wiki GTA Songs Wiki. The Wiki is about all the songs around the radio stations in the GTA series, it's hard to me to build this Wiki alone, so I'm inviting you to help a little bit, step by step, brick by brick. I'm trying to create a Wiki, bringing articles to an identical look-a-like method. They are actually very short. The songs infoboxes should contain the name, image (offcial album cover), size, artist, radio stations, game, year and genre. The header section should look like this: Example is a song performed by Artist Example featured in the radio station Example in GameExample. The sections are the following : *Lyrics - you can pick one from the internet, include the at the top and bottom from the section and don't forget the colons (:). Remember to keep 20 free lines between the header section and the lyrics section. *Trivia (optional) - If the song can be listen during a cutscene (example : Arab Money). *Video - The best video you can find about it on Youtube. This is an optional invite, I hope the Wiki will turn up extremely amazing in few months, just like the GTA Myths Wiki did. Anyways, I'll ask the bureaucrats if the Wiki can become an affiliate when stronger. Cheers! --'Thomas0802 • (talk • )' 01:20, January 19, 2014 (UTC) RE: Wait a minute, why have you called me Vladimir? Because I executed Ray in the same way as Vlad? XD, by me everything's cool too, I'm mainly focusing on GTA IV, making custom radio stations for GTA3 and thinking about the level design in my Mario fan game. My GTA IV has this mods, if you're interested: New Safehouses Mod (I'm saving in Bucky Sligo's house!), Execution mod, I added about 70 new cars without replacing and added 20 new weapons. I was lately cleaning up certain pages, I also noticed that the error with the anims of the AK and the M4 in GTA4 is also present in the Assault Shotgun of TLAD. GTA V is really a great game, but I guess that R* released it like this because of the constant whining of fans to get it. I think R* wanted to make it better, but couldn't due to the fans. What's your opinion? Jeansowaty 14:25, January 19, 2014 (UTC)Jeansowaty I don't own GTAV and will never as it looks like. My computer would most likely destroy my house after installing lol. I'm now only waiting for someone to export me a certain ped model to be converted to IV, so I can have some fun playing around with it :P Jeansowaty 20:06, January 19, 2014 (UTC)Jeansowaty RE: The Long Lost Editor Hey Mike, its Jake. Sorry for giving you a feedback like ten years later. Recently I've been busy with my new life in college and i haven't had that much free time for edititng on the wiki. So how is it going, was GTA 5 a blast? How's your life bro?. (Ray boccino (talk) 23:48, February 28, 2014 (UTC)) Yeah i've been doing good, still having some trouble in school though. Yeah GTA 5 was great, about the driving that is something i'm really neutral with becuase i actually like it, as long as i can drive a vehicle and how cool they look, it doesn't matter. There were alot of improvements such as the main missions becuase they were actually more diverse. Not eating at fast food restaurants really did piss me off though. (Ray boccino (talk) 15:12, March 1, 2014 (UTC)) Euro 2016 Hey, Cheeser. I guess you saw the Euro 2016 groups draw, right? Portugal has an easy group, you should watch out for Serbia though. Romania's group is probably the easiest! Greece - Hungary - Romania - Northern Ireland - Finland - Faroe Islands! We beat Hungary 3-0 last year, and altough we lost at Greece during the WC2014, we drawn at home, so Romania will surely qualify! :) Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 [talk:Dodo8|'' : Okay, so you asked for that. :) : Please, take a look at this [http://gta.wikia.com/User_talk:LS11sVaultBoy#Family.2C_Mob_and_other_names topic about names of articles about gangs, which I discussed with VaultBoy. This great man already helped me a few times and I feel a little bit confusing of adressing the same questions to you both. But I guess it's the right thing though, since the more Admins got involved — the better. :) : The second topic is with Tom. He is also a great person who helped me without hesitation when I asked, but sadly we have a misunderstanding on the last matter. Hope you'll figure it out. : I'm also thinking of merging most of the articles about gangs in IV and CW, because most of them are the same (like McRearies and IAK, or Koreans and Midtown Gangsters). I don't know if it'll make things easier or harder. Anyway, I had the liberty of rewriting this article in similar manner and I think this was the right thing to do. By the way, if you'll think of some good new name for this article — I'll be happy. : Disculpa para mia pobre Ingles, senor, isso nao e a minha lingua nativa. Y portuguese tamben. :) Orto Dogge (talk) 18:53, March 10, 2014 (UTC) ::: Well, can we at least write "Crime Family" with capital letters? Because "Ancelotti crime family" looks really ugly. ::: And we already settled "Kkangpae" question with Tom. As I said, he's great bureaucrat. ::: "Unnafiliated Projects Gangsters" is even worse, than "African-American Gangsters", actually. :) It's important to keep in mind, that North Holland Hustlers and East Holland Drug Gang are the parts of African-American Gangsters, so it should be something very common and generalizing at the same time. You know, like term "Marios" was used for "Vercetti Gang", just because they called each other that. I'm looking for something like that. Like "Rednecks" in GTA V, who were never called rednecks, but it's obvious and easy name. ::: And one more topic to discuss, if you have time. What do you think about merging the gangs from GTA IV and CW? For example, McReary was never called CRIME family, but instead Patrick and Gerald were affiliated with Irish-American Criminal (with capital letters) by LCPD Database. It's safe to say, that Irish-American Killers and McRearies are the same gang. The same goes for Midtown Gangsters and Korean Mob (this is little bit more complicated though). What do you think? Should we look into this more? ::: And two requests, if you don't mind. Can you rename Bulgarin Bratva to "Bulgarin Crime Syndicate"? Bratva is made up name and more than that, the word itself rarely used in Russia, especially when it comes to big time operations, such as Bulgarin's. And can you also rename Albanians into "Albanian Mob", as it was before? I don't think, that using name of ethnicity as the name of the gang is very correct. ::: Thanks for everything, you're cool. Orto Dogge (talk) 20:00, March 11, 2014 (UTC) ::: (One more task, if you don't mind: can you rename O'Neil brothers to O'Neil Brothers (with capital letter) and O'Neil ranch to O'Neils Ranch, just like on the picture? Thanks) Orto Dogge (talk) 16:16, March 12, 2014 (UTC) ::::: Thanks for cooperation on all previous questions, especially on capital letters. :) ::::: We'll look into CW gangs later, I'll make my research. Koreans from Alderney, for example, are North Korean, when Midtown Gangsters are supposed to be South Korean. I'll replay IV's and CW soon and I'll be more certain. ::::: The difference between Rednecks and Albanians is, that Rednecks is slang word and Albanians is ethnicity. Rednecks is offensive enough itself and somehow even implies criminal activity, like Cholos, for example, or Triads. The situation would be the same as with Albanians, when we'd rename Rednecks article into "Americans". I guess American people won't like that. :) ::::: Another reason, why Albanian Mob is better than Albanians, is because of other gangs' articles. We already have Korean Mob and Armenian Mob. ::::: More than that, when we're talking about Albanians, we're talking about Albanians in Albania. When we're talking about Albanian Mob, we're obviously referencing to ethnicity gang in another country, which is exactly our situation. ::::: If you want to keep Albanians article as it is, why don't we rename African-American Gangsters into "Black People", for example? I know why, Because it's offensive. :) ::::: Oh, and one more thing. Albanian Mob is necessary criminals, but Rednecks in GTA V sometimes are simply rural citizens, which are armed and agressive. Rednecks have gangs through Blaine County, yes, but they still can be encountered on the streets like usual pedestrians. ::::: And on that, my most respected Administrator, let me finish my explanation on why Albanians and Rednecks are not the same. :) ::::: Cheers! Orto Dogge (talk) 21:22, March 12, 2014 (UTC) ::::::: Oh, thank you very much, Mikey! ::::::: And just in case you forgot, you wanted to rename all crime families into Crime Families with capital letters. To make things easier for you, let me present you the list of those families: Ancelotti crime family, Lupisella crime family, Pavano crime family, Messina crime family, Gambetti crime family, Leone crime family, Sindacco crime family, Forelli crime family. And two families we have under question, such as Vance crime family and McReary crime family. I don't know if Vance's was every called so in the game, and as we both discussed earlier, McReary crime family might be renamed into Irish-American Killers. But this matter we'll discuss another time, I hope. :) ::::::: Oh, and one more thing, sorry for bothering. Bulgarin Bratva, as I said before, is not a legit name. "Bratva" in Russian is the word for people, not the organisation, especially this international one, as Bulgarin's is. Bratva is like Bullies or Goons, and the word itself was never used in the game. I suggest to rename Bulgarin's gang into "Bulgarin Crime Syndicate", since it big-time and international. ::::::: Thank you very much, you are so-o-o-o cooperative that I already start to feel myself deeply in debt! Bye! Orto Dogge (talk) 19:51, March 13, 2014 (UTC) ::::::: By the way, LCPD Database calls Crime Families as Crime Syndicates, so maybe we better follow their example on that (at least in HD-era) to settle arguing once and for all, what do you think? Orto Dogge (talk) 21:28, March 13, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::: Just to remind you. Albanians. :) Orto Dogge (talk) 19:41, March 17, 2014 (UTC) Playboy X 'sup Mikey, Not a major issue or anything, but can you explain me why you're removing mentions of Playboy's connections with the North Holland Hustlers? (: -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 18:13, March 10, 2014 (UTC) While this may not tell he's a leader of Dwayne's gang, it still hints he's atleast an associate of the gang, as he runs the business of the former boss. Moreso, he is shown to hang out with members of the NHH ("The Holland Play") and deal with 'issues' within the gang ("Photo Shoot"). In "The Holland Play - Kill Playboy X" choice, he is also aided by reinforcements of the gang. He also drives vehicles of the gang, such as Patriot. In conclusion, even if he's not a member of the NHH, he's atleast some sort of an associate for the gang. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 18:48, March 10, 2014 (UTC) Europa League Too bad our best player and captain, Chiricheș, is seriously injuried! You won't be able to see him live against Benfica! He won't recover too soon. And he was one of our current players that are largely appreciated. :( The match will be transmitted in Romania aswell, I hope to see a good match! Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:The Tom|Tom Talk 19:30, March 14, 2014 (UTC) :No. The grammatically correct way to write the names is "Gambetti crime family". They're common nouns following a name, they shouldn't be capitalised. Aditionally, take a look at Wikipedia and other Wiki's with crime families; they're not capitalised. RE:Rename page Acertou, sou da nova terra do Max Payne, Brasil. Obrigado pela ajuda. E sim, qualquer coisa eu deixo um recado por aqui. Até mais. 558050 Talk 19:47, 13 March, 2014 (UTC) Hustlers Hi there, Mikey. I think I finally came up with some good name for African-American Gangsters. How about just Hustlers? As far as I see, it's good by all means. #This is somehow legit and official, since Rockstar called black gangsters Hustlers in the name of North Holland Hustlers. #This is short and common term for black criminals in LC, since they are ''really hustlers, being separately and independently involved in all types of criminal activities, such as drug dealing, pimping, burglaries and carjacking. #The word can be used to describe ''ethnicity ''criminals, since this is possible, but hard to reference Russian criminal, or Hispanic criminal by the word "hustler". It somehow belongs to African-American at the moment. #It would look good at the other pages, just like Yardies or Rednecks. It won't look too official and eh... Cumbersome. You'll just be referencing to random hustler, who appear to be the part of the gang according to the game's files. Like: ''"Niko has to eliminate Hustlers who hang aroung the garages in Bohan" or'' "Hustlers can be identified by flashy hip-hop clothes...". It's more than just made up name, it really suits them. You know that I take the gangs and their names in GTA seriously, so it's difficult for me to suggest such thing, since it's not fully official. But I guess this is the best choice we have, because it's difficult and silly to write "African-American Gangsters" all the time. More than that, Hustlers somehow even more official'' than African-American Gangsters. I want to know your opinion before I'll go with this suggestion straight to The Tom. Thanks for your attention, Mikey! Sincerely, huincerely Orto Dogge (talk) 09:53, March 19, 2014 (UTC) : Oh, bro, thank you REALLY much. When I thought about the name yesterday, I found it impossible to convince staff here to rename the article. And you can see how much I love this article. :) Are you sure, by the way, that it will be cool with The Tom? : And I'll be happy to help you with replacing all mentions about African-Americans. I'm always here for such work. : Thanks, thanks, thanks, man, I love this Wikia more and more every day. : Always yours Orto Dogge (talk) 18:37, March 19, 2014 (UTC) : Oh, and I didn't talk about renaming to "African-American Hustlers". I've told about just "Hustlers". Orto Dogge (talk) 18:41, March 19, 2014 (UTC) User Hey Mikey Klebbitz. I know we haven't met before, but can you give this user a block for at least 3 days or something. He has written some nonsense on the Faggio and Davis page, which user DonVecta and I removed (or undid). The user has already been warned by Tony1998, so I think he needs a little punishment. Thanks and see you around! ( ) 18:24, March 19, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Your welcome, and yea I agree now I studied that some users are young kids. If he continues though, it is a problem. ( ) 18:48, March 19, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 User Hey Mikey Klebbitz. I have another favor. This user needs to be blocked for infinite. He has been removing content from pages, adding fan-fiction, making unnecessary pages and edit warring with me. His pages need deleting. Thanks! ( ) 21:48, March 19, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Yeah Vaultboy took care of that for me! Thanks though! ( ) 18:10, March 20, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Also, there's some Blastinglazar guy that needs help. He's created a page. Before it is deleted, maybe some can help him out. ( ) 18:13, March 20, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Dillon Street Hello again, Mikey. Can you please quickly merge this page: Dillion Street with this page Dillon Street? This is the same street, but the first name is wrong, it's DILLON, not DILL'I'''ON. By the way, what do you think of renaming Faustins and Petrovics to Crime Syndicates too? This is official name and it's used by LCPD. I know I bother you too much with that, so don't answer if you not in the mood. Thanks for everything, Orto Dogge (talk) 18:48, March 20, 2014 (UTC) : Thanks for everything, Mikey, it's always a pleasure to ask you for something. But I'll try not to get used to it too much. :) : By the way,can I brag a little? Look at this bad boys! 1, 2, 3, 4, 5. All rewritten by me, with the biggest love and tenderness that a man capable of. : Thanks again! Orto Dogge (talk) 19:55, March 21, 2014 (UTC) ::: How can I forget? :)) ::: Yeah, I feel myself pretty comfortable here, actually, changing all that stuff by myself, being polite with random people and watching out for any new edit. All thanks to you with your mad diplomatic skills! :) ::: But I still need staff members' help with renaming and moving pages, and since I know you better than others and you are reacting quickly, I usually bother you with requests. Thanks for them, by the way. :) ::: So, until next time, Mikey! Orto Dogge (talk) 11:06, March 22, 2014 (UTC) Michelle Glitch "In Grand Theft Auto IV, ask Michelle out on a date. When you arrive at her house push (don't punch her or it won't work) her until a message appears stating "Michelle Has Been Killed". A couple of hours later (in game time) Michelle will call you and ask you to pick her up. Say yes, go to the hospital (but do not get so close to her that she knows you're there to pick her up), fire a RPG to the side of her and she will die and will stay dead. After she is dead her body will stay at the place of death indicated by a heart symbol. You may call her to arrange a date, but when you arrive at her house it will say "Michelle Has Been Killed". There is a possibility that the game will freeze; if it does you will have to shut off your console. Also, if you do not want to lose any game progress you should save your game before attempting this glitch." Is there any video that shows how to do this glitch? I'm just wondering. Dimitri Rascalov 4 Life (talk) 02:20, March 21, 2014 (UTC) Benfica-AZ Alkmaar Benfica drawn with AZ! I don't how that team it's still in the competition, maybe it's luck. I think that Benfica will make it to the final again. :) Dodo8 [[User talk:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:The Tom|Tom Talk 22:18, May 3, 2014 (UTC) Nome de Página Oi Mikey. Você poderia mudar o nome da página Hotel Assassination para The Hotel Assassination? Assim, combina com as outras páginas das missões de assassinato: The Multi Target Assassination, The Vice Assassination, The Bus Assassination e The Construction Assassination. Falou! 558050 Talk 19:53, 4 May, 2014 (UTC) Watch_Dogs Instant Expert Chat Hi Mikey Klebbitz, We are currently putting together an Instant Expert for Watch_Dogs, similar to -- but more elaborate than -- the ones we did for The Elder Scrolls Online and Titanfall. Instead of giving you a questionnaire to fill out, I'd like to schedule a time to chat about Watch_Dogs over Skype, AIM, or whatever chat client you prefer. I know you're mostly active here on GTA, but I thought you might be interested in Watch_Dogs due to the similarities they share as far as gameplay goes. If we could chat some time tomorrow morning, that would be great. Let me know what times work for you and how you'd like to have the chat. Thanks! Mhadick (talk) 23:58, May 5, 2014 (UTC) Nome de Págine Já deve estar ficando chato me ver aqui o tempo todo pedindo a mesma coisa. XD Mas dessa vez será que dava pra você mudar o nome dessa página para Vinewood Souvenirs - Willy. Esse é o nome correto do personagem, como você pode ver aqui. Falou de novo! 558050 Talk 17:47, 6 May, 2014 (UTC) News Blog Hey man, What happened to the news blog that stopped a few months ago? I know due to the image problem back then but it seems only a few people are writing News Blogs instead of the weekly news. If you could reply back with a answer that would be nice EpicPonyMuffins (talk) 11:52, May 17, 2014 (UTC) End of the season Petrolul ended the season on third place in the Romanian championship again. Steaua won it again (ughhh!!!). Did Benfica play the cup yet? BTW, Benfica played better than Sevilla, I saw it live. Bela Guttman strikes again, I guess? :( Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:RageQuit|RageQuit Talk 00:29, August 15, 2014 (UTC) Assault Rifles Como vai Mikey. Atualizei a página dos rifles de assalto com um monte de novas infomações, assim como tinha feito com a página das submetralhadoras. Vê como ficou, e se quiser pode colocar uma imagens também. O que você acha de criar uma página para as light machine guns também? Tem um bom número delas na série: MG, Gusenberg Sweeper e Advanced MG. 558050 Talk 11:15 August 23, 2014 (UTC) Light Machine Guns Fiz a página, vê como ficou. Como se faz pra criar uma página de categorias? Queria criar uma para as Light Machine Guns. 558050 Talk 20:26 August 23, 2014 (UTC) Entendi. Obrigado. 558050 Talk 17:20 August 24, 2014 (UTC) RE: User Jobs? I have no idea what they are, I'm not too familiar with Online. It says something about being Rockstar certified or something so I don't know what to make of it. Do you know anything about them? Or maybe a user who might? If not I'll talk to the guy that created the pages. If it's jobs created by users then I don't really see how they fit on the Wiki, unless we create a new page type for them - like with online crews. Tom Talk 21:42, August 24, 2014 (UTC) eCola Oi de novo, Mikey. Mikey, eu acredito que o nome dessa página esteja errado. No site de ações em GTA V, o nome está como eCola, um E minúsculo seguido de um C maiúnsculo. Até na Grand Theft Wiki, o nome está como eCola. Pode confirmar se precisar. Falou! 558050 Talk 23:12 August 24th, 2014 (UTC) Outro! Essa página. O correto é Air Emu. Com o M e U minúsculos. 558050 Talk 23:18 August 24th, 2014 (UTC) Mais um, FLEECA está só como Fleeca no site de ações. Não tem todas essa letras maiúsculas. Acho que o pessoal se confundiu por causa do logo. 558050 Talk 23:31 August 24th, 2014 (UTC) Erro na página? Hey Mikey. Valeu pela ajuda. Você checou a página da ECola também? E eu acho que aconteceu alguma coisa errada com a página da Air EMU, mesmo entrando link certo só fica indo para a página de redirecionamento. 558050 Talk 09:04 August 25th, 2014 (UTC) :Entendi. Pedi ajuda para o VaultBoy e ele deletou a página e criou outra, agora essa tem o nome está normal e tem o nome certo. A última página que eu preciso que você corrija é essa, o correto é Hammerstein & Faust, e olha que fui eu mesmo quem criei essa página. Por enquanto acho que essa é a última vez que eu te peço pra corrigir algo. Já estava ficando chato. Falou! 558050 Talk 15:37 August 25th, 2014 (UTC) Europa League Damn, man! Dinamo Zagreb beat Petrolul twice (3-1 in Romania and 2-1 in Croatia). It's the second consecutive year we lose the play-off. :( Steaua lost against Ludogorets in UCL, and will play in UEL. They will play with Rio Ave, Dinamo Kiev and Aalborg. Astra Giurgiu eliminated Olympique Lyonnais and will play against Salzburg, Celtic... and DINAMO ZAGREB. Lol. I hope Dinamo beats Astra. They now brag every time about eliminating OL and say we are weak... You have the video of the last match with D. Zagreb here. Juan Albin (28 year-old), the guy I told you that played for Getafe and Espanyol scored our only goal. :( Dodo8 ''([[User_talk:Smurfynz|coms) 21:06, January 21, 2015 (UTC)) ::: Cheers, and good luck to you. smurfy (coms) 22:27, January 21, 2015 (UTC) Resign Olá, sou brasileiro e sempre achei você um bom administrador,mas enfim,você decidiu ir embora,só queria dizer adeus e obrigado pelo seu trabalho de 2013 a 2014,tenha uma boa vida,adeus. (talk) 20:01, January 21, 2015 (UTC) Adeus Compadre E aí Mikey. Faz tempo que não nos falamos, só queria dizer que se um dos meus comentários na Comunity Noticeboard te ofendeu de alguma forma, não foi minha intenção e peço desculpas. É uma pena ver tantas pessoas deixando a wikia de uma vez, Ilan, Tom, Thomas e agora você também, mas parece que é o caso. Boa sorte para você cara e muito obrigado por todo a ajuda que você me deu quando eu ainda estava começando na wikia (todas aquelas mudanças de nomes de páginas XD), queria muito que tivessemos conversado mais, mas enfim, adeus e se cuida. [[User:558050|'DLVIIIL']] Talk 21:17, January 21, 2015 (UTC)